Asgardian
by EyeoftheAuthoress
Summary: Post-Avengers, Thor universe. Loki oneshot/possible continuation. Punishment isn't always what is expected with the gods. Rated K for minor swearing.


_A/N: PLEASE READ._

_...It may seem like I know a lot about this canon, but I only did surface research on the comics/Thor universe just so it could flow in a story form, as real Marvel comic fans will figure out. lol The movie _Thor_ and _the Avengers_ were only BASED on the original comics/shows, not word for word. This is my own random ALTERNATE ficlette on what I imagined would happen_ based on the **movies**_. They basically opened up a whole new alt/concept anyway, so I'm somewhat following that trend. ;) I may continue this or not. My muse is a fickle bitch. X3_

_Loki, Thor, Odin, and Sif are all (C) Marvel, Stan Lee, etc._

_Rated… PG. Or 13. I think. There might be a real swear in there aside from me.. XD_

* * *

He stared at the greater half in his family across the room. _Wretched attention whore… _Unconcealed abhorrence boiled to the surface in every second of contact. He almost couldn't stand it.

Thor Odinson conversed with Sif regarding some random matter about Jane. Since it was just about Thor's little ape girl, Loki Laufeyson didn't bother listening. It sickened him to think that anyone of Asgard would consider taking a mortal as their significant other. A wretched _mortal. _What in the name of all Hel was Thor thinking?

Loki corrected himself mentally. No, that was it. Thor _hardly _ever thought. What kind of Realm Eternal deserved a king that didn't think?

He pulled roughly at his flimsy garb as he pushed he particle vaporizer across the room floor. This was so humiliating. He didn't think Fath—Odin would dare go this far. Loki felt so naked without his royal armor and fine pressed leathers of the best creatures in the cosmos. The comforting weight of the crest he once wore proudly on his shoulder was gone. He even missed the weight of his helmet, despite being a gift from _him_. Now all that weighed him down were the ankle braces that suppressed his power.

It had to so satisfy them. All his former family, to see him as a mere castle cleanser. He simply couldn't believe they'd done it. He expected something like being sent to somewhere unbearable. Like Yethriyn's side of Perpetual Night. Or Faldspael's Flaming Air Canyon Prison.

Oh, but no. No place for him of righteous judgment like all criminals of reality. Loki was diminished to the lowest status possible. He may have just as well been a _human! _Not only was it embarrassing and humiliating to live like this, but it was an insult to Loki. A monster like him should warrant a prison. And he could only pin it on one possibility.

Pity. That was the source that drove the direction of his anger nowadays. His former family _pitied _him. He couldn't care less about their wrath. That's what he wanted. He didn't want this.. this soft, weak, absolutely idiotic sentiment on bringing him back into Asguardian ways.

As he pushed the vaporizer across the floor by its rod handle, he thought that maybe this _was _the cruelest punishment Odin could think of for him. It was worse than being in an empty cell for thousands of years. At least there he could meditate in the great forces of his own power and eventually escape with his pride intact. This took all he had built for himself and made it so far from him, it was just a vivid memory.

He knew for certain that his hate was far more than enough to keep his resolve for millennia. No one could change Loki, the God of Mischief and Chaos. He refused to submit. He would get out of there. He would escape.

Thor and Sif finished talking. Thor walked one way while Sif came closer to Loki's area of the room. He looked up at her, keeping his face as innocent and docile as possible. Any slim opportunity to his goal was still an opportunity.

Sif sneered at him as she passed him on her way to a hall entrance. He hadn't seen such malice in her eyes since… well, since he had sat on the thrown for a few measly days. She said nothing but didn't need to.

When her back was turned, he mocked her sneer, looking more childish than he liked. Yet he didn't care. Sif had been a thorn in Loki's side for countless decades. She couldn't be seduced, beaten, or negotiated with. Too damned suspicious.

He finished the room floor, throwing away the idea that Sif could be a possible escape option…


End file.
